Halloween
by Erin87
Summary: “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” said Elizabeth as she looked at herself in the mirror. “You do realize that as leader of this expedition I’m supposed to maintain a certain amount of dignity?” A little bit of Sparky fluff.


A.N.1: This little ficlet was inspired by a drawing I did for my Sparky Halloween Costume series that I'm posting over on Gateworld. It'll become pretty obvious who they dressed up as as you read the fic, so I won't bother saying it here. If you want to see the drawing, I'll be posting the link to it on my profile page, so check it out! Enjoy!

* * *

Halloween

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," said Elizabeth as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You do realize that as leader of this expedition I'm supposed to maintain a certain amount of dignity?"

John smirked and moved to stand next to her. "Oh come on, you look great!" She caught his glance in the mirror and gave him a look, her green eyes narrowing slightly. "Really!" he laughed. "And you've got to admit the parallel is pretty perfect. You're both diplomats, you both..."

She raised an eyebrow at him and paused as she adjusted the heavy silver chain draped around her neck. "What? Have a weakness for handsome pilots?"

He grinned. "There is that too."

Elizabeth felt the corner of her mouth twitch in the beginnings of a smile as she turned her attention back to her own reflection and began fussing with the sheer white cape draped around her shoulders. The cape was attached to the front of her sleeveless floor length white gown and fell in billowy folds past the silver belt fastened around her waist.

"And hey!" said John, hooking his thumb around the worn brown leather gun belt slung around his hips. "Think about it this way: at least you don't have cinnamon buns for hair."

He did have a point. When Elizabeth had first heard what his plans were for their costumes, she had immediately set down a list of conditions, her hairstyle being the first one. She had foregone the traditional twisted buns in favor of wearing her hair loose around her shoulders, the brown curls half pinned back with a silver clip. And as a further flouting of tradition, she had chosen to wear the ceremonial gown featured at the end of 'A New Hope' instead of Leia's more widely recognized hooded ensemble.

She crossed her arms and turned away from the mirror to look at him, unable to keep from smiling. "True." He was wearing a long sleeved cream colored shirt unbuttoned at the collar, a simple black vest over it, with dark pants and knee high black leather boots. The only thing about his appearance that wasn't a complete copy of Han Solo was his wild hair. She had to admit, as far as matching a fictional character went, John had chosen a pretty perfect fit.

"So, what did Rodney say when he found out who you were dressing up as?"

"Not much. He just said something about how going as Captain Kirk would be more appropriate."

"So he doesn't know?"

"That you're my date?" John shook his head and smirked. "No. But I think people will figure it out pretty quick, don't you?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, the coordinated costumes _do_ kind of give it away."

"Not too subtle?"

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. "This city is full of the smartest people in two galaxies. I think they'll get it."

John grinned as he looped his arms around her waist and kissed her. They broke apart a minute later and started walking towards the door. "Still, he began, "the costume's not completely right though. I tried to get Ronon to dress up like Chewbacca..."

"You didn't!"

"Nah. I don't think he gets Halloween very much. I almost got him to wear the bandolier though."

Elizabeth just shook her head. "Closet geek," she accused playfully, glancing over and meeting his eyes.

A grin spread across his face and there was a spark in his eyes as he swiped his hand over the control panel and gallantly waved her through. "Yeah..." He followed after her, walking with true Solo swagger. "... but you know you love me anyway."

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, threading her arm through his. "Come on Han. Let's get this over with."

* * *

A.N.2: Well, thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Reviews are _always_ appreciated! :)


End file.
